fallfromheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Age of Ice
Age of Ice is a standalone grand-scenario that is packaged with Civilization IV. Based on the original Fall From Heaven scenario, it serves as the prequel to Fall From Heaven II, allowing the player to experience the fall of Mulcarn from the perspective of Kylorin leading what eventually becomes the Amurites. The release details for this scenario can be found on Kael's site here. The Dawn of Man After 350 years of blizzards and crushing ice, there is a slight lull in Winter's Fury, as if Mulcarn is distracted by something. Enough time for you, Kylorin, to lead your little band to the relative safety of a small valley. The days ahead will be difficult in this strange, inhospitable world. In order to expand and find resources, you will eventually have to take the fight to the strong and savage Doviello in the valleys to your west. Rumor has it they may have a piece of the Godslayer. Beyond the Doviello lies the heartland of Mulcarn's myraid followers, a land fraught with danger, but perhaps also home to objects of use to you. It is there you can find Mulcarn's throne, and the stronghold of the Frost Giants. Mulcarn wants the piece of the Godslayer for himself. Perhaps his followers have found one for him? The final piece of the Godslayer has been lost beyond your sight, and the sight of all. But tribal legend tells of hidden, snowless valleys abundant with resoures to the North, and, more intriguingly, an island of warmth and plenty in a sea of meltwater. What could be keeping the cold touch of the blizzards away, you wonder? Dangers may come from the land, the skies, the very ground itself. Threats may reach you from beyond the grave, Be strong, be wary, be brave. The burden of freeing Erebus from the clutch of the God of Winter is now on your shoulders. Objectives: *Find the three pieces of the Godslayer. *Take them to a city with a forge and reforge them. *Find and kill Mulcarn. Strategy This scenario is pretty easy, if you know the right thing to do. Choose the hunter-hero, and send him up north. Let him gain a lot of promotions(including subdue beast) and then go further north, defeat the monster at the rock arch and defeat Fiacra - the bird. If you were unable to defeat Fiacra, I'd suggest reloading, getting some more promotions and then trying again. Take Fiacra a little east, and get the GodSlayer piece which is inside the volcano. Then send your hunter to get the dungeon which will give you Knowledge of the Ether for free. Then just get your hunter killed, and get Epona as your next hero. Upgrade her to a sorceress. Use her fireballs, your meelee units and Fiacra to defeat the Doviello and the Illians. Meanwhile, beeline to the technology which allows forges. Build a forge in any one of your cities, and get the godslayer pieces (one from the Doviello capital, one from the Illian capital and one from the north-eastern volcano) and reforge the Godslayer. You will get Kylorin. You will now get a message that Drifa has awoken. He has 80 strength, so don't even think of battling him. Instead, use Fiacra for scouting when Kylorin is getting to Letum Frigus. It is in the far west. When you reach just get in there and finish Mulcarn. See also https://forums.civfanatics.com/threads/the-age-of-ice-has-ended.650321/ Category:Scenarios